Like Family
by javafreak81
Summary: Malcolm finds out that Thanksgiving doesn't mean avoiding family. And Hoshi wears THAT red dress again.


*****  
  
Title: Like Family  
  
Author: Javafreak81  
  
Category: R, very mild R/S  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Malcolm finds out that Thanksgiving doesn't mean avoiding family. And Hoshi wears THAT red dress again.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
Note: Reposted to fix my mistake about Malcolm and Thanksgiving. Thanks go out to those who pointed out my mistake and to allie for coming up with a solution.  
  
I hate Thanksgiving. Correction, I hate all holidays. It's just another reminder of what I've given up for my career.  
  
Every holiday of every year it's been the same. I'm left sitting alone in some crummy diner while others around me are off celebrating with their families.  
  
I thought that being posted on a deep space mission like Enterprise is on would mean not having to suffer alone. I was obviously wrong.  
  
I was pleased when the Captain first mentioned that we would be returning to Earth for a short visit. Not because I missed home, but because Hoshi did. My heart actually skipped a beat seeing her face light up at the news.  
  
I had no idea that our visit home would fall on a major holiday. I don't celebrate them, so I don't make it a point of keeping track of which one is up next.  
  
I should have been expecting this though. Shore leave never turns out well for me. There was that time when I was serving on the Endeavor and got involved with a dancer from Bombay. Not to mention the disaster with Trip on Risa, BOTH times we visited there.  
  
I should have taken Trip up on his offer to visit with his family. But he asked me in the middle of the mess hall with Hoshi and Travis both sitting there. What was I supposed to say? 'Sure Trip, I'd love to since I'm just desperate enough to want to spend my first vacation in two years with your redneck family. While we're at it, let's go cow tipping.'  
  
I couldn't tell them that I had no one to go home to. I didn't want Hoshi to see how lonely and pitiful my life truly is. I wouldn't even have the benefit of losing myself in the family crowd if I wanted to go home; Thanksgiving isn't exactly a British holiday.  
  
So here I am, sitting with a plate of dry turkey and a cup of coffee that resembles plasma coolant. Still, this is better than having to deal with the looks of sympathy from the others, especially Hoshi.  
  
This is starting to feel beyond pathetic. I really need a drink. I'm almost starting to regret not taking Trip up on his offer. Cow tipping is starting to look very good to me right about now.  
  
I think I'll just go up to my hotel room and go to bed early so I can get this day over with.  
  
~~~  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Bloody hell! Who could it be at this hour? They must have the wrong room. No one would be looking for me right now.  
  
"Malcolm, you in there?"  
  
Hoshi? What could she possibly want? Stupid git, open the door and find out.  
  
"Hi Malcolm! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
She's wearing her red dress again, the one with the thin straps and the clingy material that hugs her in all the right places. Every time I see her in it I start picturing her out of it. Why is she looking at me like that? Oh, she's expecting you to say something, you idiot!  
  
"Um, do you mind if I come in?"  
  
Stupid. You don't leave a lady standing in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course, please, come in."  
  
All right, calm down and say something.  
  
"What did you want?" I hope that didn't sound as rude as I think it did.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Malcolm."  
  
Great now I've made her feel unwelcome. Is she blushing? Looks kind of cute on her. "No, Hoshi, not at all. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Here, this is for you. My mom always goes overboard with cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Even though it's always just the three of us, she cooks as if she's feeding an army. I thought that I'd bring you some leftovers."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank You. Would you like to stay for a drink or I could call room service to send up some dessert."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
I love it when she smiles like that.  
  
~~~  
  
I can't believe it. This is the first time I've been in a hotel room with a beautiful woman and I haven't tried to get her into the sack. This is different. Feels nice. I think I like it.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Good lord, who could it be now?  
  
"Captain. Trip. Travis. What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We're on shore leave Malcolm, just call me Jon. When you didn't take Trip up on his offer to go to Thanksgiving dinner with his family, we thought we'd bring Thanksgiving dinner to you. Here."  
  
"That's very nice of you all. Thank you. Hoshi's here too. Would you like to come in? We were just about to order some dessert. You're all welcome to join us."  
  
"Dessert with Hoshi?"  
  
Damn, Trip has a gift of making anything sound lewd. If only looks could kill. He'd drop to the ground from the look I'm giving him now.  
  
"Yes, she was also nice enough to bring me some leftovers. But yours looks delicious as well. Thank you again."  
  
"Well it isn't Thanksgiving without family and since you didn't want to spend it with any of ours we thought we'd all come here."  
  
Captain Archer has a way of making anything sound like a speech. I swear Hoshi just rolled her eyes at the back of his head and gave me her sweet smile. Did I mention how much I enjoy seeing Hoshi smile?  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok Malcolm, you've had your turkey and stuffing so now comes the serious part. It's all up to you now. Trip and Travis want pecan pie, but Jon and I both think that it isn't Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie so the final decision is up to you."  
  
Trip was right. This was a time to be with family, and I was. They had become my family. To me, family used to be people I shared DNA with, and nothing more. I may have given up a lot to serve in Starfleet, but I gained much, much more.  
  
I always did love Thanksgiving.  
  
THE END  
  
***** 


End file.
